


Ha te is akarod...

by aguneszu



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: – Minden rendben? – érdeklődött Saga vidáman.– Nem… vagyis igen – válaszolt Tora zavartan. – Miért ne lenne? – kérdezte ingerülten. – Minden a legnagyobb rendben! – Ezután fogta magát és minden további szó nélkül beviharzott a fürdőszobába, majd jó hangosan becsapta az ajtót.





	

– Idióta barom! – Az Alice Nine dobosa bosszúsan vágta be maga mögött a szállodai szobájának ajtaját. Olyannyira dühös volt, hogy még azt is elfelejtette, hogy Saga közvetlenül mögötte jött…  
– Köszönöm, ez igazán jól esett – lépett be a szobába a basszeros, miközben az orrát tapogatta. 

Naót persze azonnal elöntötte a bűntudat, amiért akaratlanul is fájdalmat okozott a másiknak, így egy pillanatra megállt, majd szomorú szemekkel a másikhoz lépett, és bocsánatot kért.  
Saga válaszként csak sóhajtott egyet, majd leült az egyik ágyra, és onnan figyelte, ahogy Nao tovább folytatja a fel-alá járkálást a szobában. Egy idő után azonban szédülni kezdett tőle.

– Nao, nem lenne jobb, ha feladnád? – kérdezte óvatosan, hiszen nem akarta megbántani a másikat. A dobos erre azonnal megtorpant, majd egy pillanat alatt a basszeros előtt termett. Lehajolt hozzá, hogy szemük egy magasságba kerüljön.  
– NEM! – ordított rá – mire Saga megszeppenve pislogott –, azután egyszerűen leült a másik ágyra és hanyatt dőlt.

Talán Sagának igaza van – kezdett el gondolkozni. Hiszen az elmúlt hetekben szinte mindent – oké, majdnem mindent – elkövetett annak érdekében, hogy Tora tudomására hozza azt, hogy tetszik neki. Azonban úgy tűnt, hogy a gitáros a lassanként, _véletlenül_ elejtett szavakból és az árulkodó jelekből sem vett észre semmit, így Nao összes próbálkozása kudarcba fulladt. De… Adja fel? Azt már nem. Hiszen szerelmes a férfiba – ebben az egyben biztos volt. Nem! Még nem adhatja fel.

– Tudod, szerintem Tora egyszerűen vak… vagy bolond. Esetleg mindkettő. – Mosolyodott el a basszeros.  
– Gondolod? – kérdezte vigyorogva, majd felült az ágyon.  
– Más magyarázatot nem tudok.  
Barátja szavai megnyugtatták. Örült, hogy Saga – aki láthatólag megpróbálta egy kicsit felvidítani – most itt van vele.

*

– Nao, miért nem mondod el őszintén Torának, hogy mit érzel iránta?  
– Mert… mert én… 

A kérdés váratlanul érte, és zavarba jött tőle. Az igazság az, hogy nem volt elég bátorsága ahhoz, hogy nyíltan megmondja a gitárosnak. Számtalanszor próbálta, valamiért azonban mégsem tudta nyíltan kimondani. Saga – miközben türelmetlenül várta a választ – közelebb hajolt a doboshoz. Nao erre zavartan felnevetett, és egy kicsit el is pirult. A válaszadástól azonban maga Tora mentette meg.

– Ti meg mit csináltok? – kérdezte kíváncsian a gitáros, miután belépett a szobába és becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
– Csak beszélgetünk – válaszolta Nao mosolyogva.

Tora erre enyhén felhúzta szépen ívelt szemöldökét.

– Beszélgettek – ismételte, és azon tűnődött, hogy ha ezek ketten csak beszélgetnek, akkor miért ülnek egymáshoz ilyen közel?  
– Talán zavar téged? – érdeklődött Saga vigyorogva, akinek nem kerülte el a figyelmét a másik gitáros gyanakvó pillantása.  
– Nem, miért zavarna? – vont vállat.  
– Akkor jó. – Nyugtázta a basszeros, majd egyik kezét Nao combjára tette.

Míg Saga Tora arcát, addig Tora a basszeros kezét figyelte, amely jelenleg a dobos lábát simogatta. Mindeközben Nao értetlenül pislogott, hol az egyikre, hol a másikra.

– Minden rendben? – érdeklődött Saga vidáman.  
– Nem… vagyis igen – válaszolt Tora zavartan. – Miért ne lenne? – kérdezte ingerülten. – Minden a legnagyobb rendben! – Ezután fogta magát és minden további szó nélkül beviharzott a fürdőszobába, majd jó hangosan becsapta az ajtót.  
– Most meg mi baja?  
– Jaj, Nao. Te annyira naiv vagy – kuncogta a basszeros. Tora – itt egy kis hatásszünetet tartott – féltékeny.  
– Féltékeny? – nézett rá a dobos csillogó szemekkel.  
– De még mennyire – paskolta meg a másik combját, aki erre boldog mosollyal az arcán ismét hátradőlt az ágyon. 

Leírhatatlanul boldog volt. Ha ez tényleg igaz, akkor… 

– Nao – megvárta, míg a dobos ránéz, így csak azután folytatta –, azt hiszem, a ma este megfelelő alkalom lesz arra, hogy elmondd neki.  
– De… – ellenkezni akart, azonban hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Talán igazad van.

Felugrott az ágyról, majd odaszaladt Tora bőröndjéhez és kutakodni kezdett benne. Sietnie kellett, ha nem akarta, hogy a gitáros rajtakapja.

– Most mégis mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Saga értetlenül.

Nao azonban nem válaszolt, hanem tovább keresgélt, majd miután megtalálta, visszament az ágyhoz és Saga kezébe nyomta. 

– Ezt miért adod nekem? – Nézett a kezében lévő dologra.  
– Azt akarom, hogy tüntesd el, vidd magaddal. Most – felelte türelmetlenül.  
– Szóval most egyszerűen csak úgy kidobsz? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a basszeros.  
– Ne haragudj… én csak… – de látva, hogy a másik mosolyog, zavartan elnevette magát. – Köszönöm.

Miután Saga kilépett az ajtón, és becsukta maga mögött, Nao idegesen pillantott a fürdőszoba felé. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia. Az ajtó zárja kattant, és Tora végre kijött onnan. Igaz, amikor Nao meglátta, azt kívánta, inkább maradt volna odabent. A gitáros ugyanis időközben megfürdött, és nem volt más rajta, csak egy törölköző, amit a dereka köré csavart. Nao nagyot nyelt, és lopva végignézett a másikon. Ahogy Tora elsétált mellette, a dobos orrát megcsapta a tusfürdő kellemes illata. 

– Saga elment?  
– Igen – válaszolta, és magában örült, amiért nem csuklott el a hangja.  
– Helyes.  
– Hogy? – kérdezte, holott nagyon is jól hallotta, mit mondott a másik.  
– Semmi.

Nao mosolyogva figyelte, egészen addig, amíg Tora a bőröndjéhez lépett, előrehajolt – szigorúan neki háttal – és keresgélni kezdett benne. A dobos ekkor döntött úgy, hogy ideje neki is lezuhanyoznia.

*

Amikor kijött a fürdőszobából, Tora immáron az ágyon feküdt – karjait a mellkasán keresztbe fonva – még mindig egy szál törölközőben. A földön lévő bőrönd tartalma pedig láthatóan teljesen fel volt forgatva. Lassan a saját ágyához sétált, azonban mikor odaért meggondolta magát és Toráéra ült.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte tettetett aggodalommal a hangjában.  
– Nem találom a ruhámat.  
– Melyiket?  
– Szerinted mégis melyiket?! Azt, amelyikben aludni szoktam – felelte Tora indulatosan.

Igazából nem is a ruha bosszantotta – az nem érdekelte –, hanem az, amit Saga művelt Naóval. Vajon van köztük valami? De akkor Nao miért…  
Gondolataiból a dobos édes hangja zökkentette vissza:

– Mi lenne, ha…

Nyitva hagyta a mondatot, és figyelte a másik reakcióját. Elégedetten látta, ahogy Tora szeme kíváncsian felcsillan. Nao minden bátorságát összeszedte. Óvatosan felmászott az ágyra, majd maga alá húzva lábait letérdelve ráült a másik combjára. Tora keze önkéntelenül is a dobos lábára siklottak. Nao félszegen pillantott a gitárosra. Tekintetük összekapcsolódott, és csak nézték egymás szemét. Nao lassan mozdult előre, attól félt, hogy megtörik a kettejük között kialakult pillanatnyi varázs. Gyengéden ráhajolt a másik szájára. Érezte annak édes és enyhén mentolos illatát, amikor az ajka az övéhez ért. A csók egyre mélyebb lett, ajkaik szétnyíltak s nyelvük a másiké után kutakodott. Miután egymásra találtak, vad, gyengéd, érzéki táncot jártak egymással. 

– Mit… mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Tora rekedt hangon, miután megszakították a csókot, és elváltak ajkaik. 

A gitáros felkönyökölt az ágyon, és fürkészve nézte a dobos arcát. Nao elmosolyodott, majd halkan a fülébe suttogta:

– Ma éjjel én leszek a pizsamád…


End file.
